


Title Pending

by WordThief



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternative Universe - Powers, In case you were wondering, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OOC on purpose, but like hopefully interesting ones, read to find out, this one's gonna be a little weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordThief/pseuds/WordThief
Summary: This is like, an AU sandwich, which makes it a little hard to explain fully, but what you need to know is that they have powers. Hope you enjoy this.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Christine Canigula, Evan Hansen & Jake Dillinger, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Kudos: 14





	1. Discharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This friendship is the crux upon which this entire mess of an AU is formed. So, of course, you get to learn about it first.

There’s an empty field, just a little outside the city limits, where only the most stubborn of plants dare grow, dandelions, crabgrass, ragweed, and the occasional clover or even succulent. It remains untouched, despite the city’s best efforts, empty and uncared for; there is reason for this, of course.

Christine keeps her eyes strictly on the front windshield as she veers from the road and into the area where the weeds are tallest, as it’s the only spot that’ll be unaffected; she remains calmly silent while parking, as she always is ever since the first time they’ve done this. Evan is beyond grateful for her, has been since that chance encounter back in freshman year, where he somehow ended helping her, and made the first step into their friendship.

She likes to remind him of this, whenever he gets too lost in his own head, the fact that he made the first move, which is extremely unlike him, but was absolutely worth it. Evan would’ve spent his entire life suppressing his power, even though you’re not supposed to, had he not become close with her.

And that’s the reason behind only weeds ever growing here, the reason behind it being unusable; Evan offers Christine a nervous smile that she responds with a salute, and walks towards the center of the field. He waits until she’s back inside the car, even though she’s well out of his range, just in case, and then he takes a deep breath and releases.

Christine presses herself against the window, despite the destructive tendencies, Evan’s powers are still a thing of beauty, bluish white tendrils of light going from him to the earth in a circle, dancing in the air as they hit each other, divide, and discharge; he rarely lets it build enough to be visible normally, so Christine is certain no one knows just how powerful he is. It’s not electricity per se, though electrically charged objects tend to react to him, and he can even control electronics to an extent; but it’s actually just raw energy, Evan’s just better with inanimate objects.

Eventually, Evan tires himself, and Christine jumps out of the car, dancing towards him, and as she does, the ash kicks up and dissipates, leaving only earth where there once was grass, and the sparse few weeds that managed to survive; it’s why nothing else grows here.

She reaches him and makes sure he’s all present before reaching out, silver light encasing her arms, flowing like water to where her hands meet Evan’s shoulders, and then covering him for a single moment; and when it’s gone they’re both breathing unevenly. Evan’s the first to get his voice back.

“Are you ok?”

It takes her a beat longer, it always does.

“Like I’m five pounds lighter, are you?”

Evan offers her a much looser smile, body relaxed.

“Better”

And this is why they keep doing this.


	2. Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it freshman-sophomore-junior-senior or freshman-junior-sophomore-senior? The idea of Connor becoming an unofficial member of the drama club because of how frequently he hides in the auditorium makes me all warm and fuzzy.   
> There’s a lot to this AU that will go unexplained, but do keep in mind that I’m writing this mostly for fun. Also, they all have two powers, some are simply more obvious in their difference than others though; have fun trying to figure it out!

There are very few places to hide in school when you’re one Connor Murphy, few places that he wouldn’t need to abandon too quick for them to be effective that is; so when he finds out not only will no one follow him inside the auditorium, but also no one will kick him out as long as he’s quiet and keeps out of the way, he makes himself a frequent visitor. It gets to the point where the drama club knows he’s there, and will even ask him to give a hand if they’re particularly rushed; which is nice because they’re the only ones to treat him like a person, as opposed to a ticking time bomb or whatever.

He’s been coming here since junior year, so he absolutely has a spot of his own, where he plops down until he feels like enough time has passed for him to not be caught leaving the building; and if he hunkers down enough to be hidden amongst the seats, the drama kids will take it as sign that he wants to be left alone, so there’s that.

But his favorite part of this entire ordeal, though he’ll never tell anyone and would deny it if it was even suggested; was when he came here early enough to catch someone rehearsing, or not just anyone, but a particular duo. At first both of them had been wary of him, but the more time he spent there, that wariness lessened; Christine was the first on to warm up to him, being one of the people who’d get him out of his spot and helping out, Evan was harder.

Evan is also the real reason why watching the two rehearse has become Connor’s favorite pastime, because it allows him to see the other side of Evan, the one that helps his friends practice their lines, and moves the stage lights around with a wave of his fingers. It’s a pity that Evan doesn’t use his powers more often, Connor uses his plenty, air whirling around his feet, ready to knock anyone who tries getting the jump on him; he thinks Evan’s are prettier, though he’s only ever seen them full force once, tendrils of electric blue light that make Connor think of plasma globes, Evan the only thing containing them within a radius.

He likes Evan in general though, particularly now that he considers Connor familiar enough for his anxiety to not act up as much as it did back when they first met; and having learned Evan doesn’t fear him in particular, but rather suffers from the kind of anxiety where he’s constantly stuttering and second guessing himself, has made talking with him just slightly easier. And as it turns out, if Connor’s calm, and patient, Evan is a lot surer of his words, especially if Christine is there to back him up, even if she gives them space by going to check something or other backstage.

Today is no different than all those other days, only it is, because the drama club is planning on a musical, and that means that Christine will want to practice the songs, and maybe Connor will get to hear Evan singing; and maybe he likes Evan in _that_ way too. He tried to ignore it at first, the fact that he finds Evan attractive and even endearing, because he was a mess, and because of whatever it was he had with M; which, they weren’t official, but they had felt exclusive.

But after the last fight, Connor wasn’t particularly interested in dealing with that any longer; and that meant he had time to commit to his crush fully, while keeping his attraction to himself. He still doesn’t know how well it’ll go, but here he is regardless; only the lights are already on when he walks in, and he hears someone approaching the visible part of stage, which causes him to duck behind the chairs out of instinct.

Evan and Christine come out from backstage, walking to the center of the stage, Christine is waving a script around while Evan has his eyes set on the over lights, and then they get into place, Evan taking the script from Christine, and the scene starts. As if on cue, someone else enters the auditorium; here is the other aspect of Connor’s powers, the one that gets him into more trouble than it’s really worth, but he’s thankful for it right now.

It takes only 2 seconds for the person to make it fully through the door, it takes one for Connor to recognize him as Kleinman, and it takes half of that for him to pull the asshole down behind the chairs, hand on his mouth; Kleinman looks dizzy and effectively intimidated for the entire minute Connor glares at him as Christine and Evan finally get to the part with the song, and then his attention jumps towards the stage.

Connor likes to believe that even if he wasn’t pining over Evan, he would still accept the fact that the guy has a powerful singing voice; particularly when he’s actually sure about what he’s saying, and the musical must be one he knows, because him and Christine are clearly having fun. Kleinman finally comes to his senses because Connor feels something crawling on his hand and instinctively jumps away, it turns to be just an ant, but Connor’s revulsion to Kleinman’s power is ever-present; even if it’s helped him win a few arguments about what does and doesn’t count as a bug.

Kleinman looks like he has something on Connor, which can’t be good, and promptly pops from out of the chairs and strides towards the stage, where Evan and Christine already noticed him; Connor’s second power does not activate again, as per usual, so he also pops from behind the chairs and quicksteps after Kleinman. Surprisingly, Evan directs his full attention to him, ignoring Kleinman for the time being, who makes an expression like he’s been deeply offended.

“Why were you hiding?”

Connor shrugs, because admitting he didn’t want Evan to know he was listening makes it sound creepy; so he goes for the other reason.

“Heard footsteps and my instincts kicked in”

Evan makes a motion with his head like ‘fair enough’, and then he gets this secretive little smile that gives Connor goosebumps in the best way.

“Guys or teacher?”

Connor may or might not be fighting a smile of his own at the tone Evan uses.

“My sister, actually”

Evan chuckles, a soft sound that Connor would like to hear a lot more often, please and thank you.

“Christine owes me a soda”

If someone were to tell him that all he had to do in order to keep Evan Hansen in this exact level of ‘comfortable enough that he’s playful’ was to commit a crime, he’d do it no questions asked; and maybe this whole suppressing the pinning has backfired now that he’s no longer doing it, because that’s a wild thought to have, and he stands by it.

“Happy to be of service”

Evan gives him a smile that makes him scream mentally, and Kleinman finally butts in like Connor’s been expecting him to.

“He’s a fan of your singing”

It’s kind of ridiculous how fast Connor tenses, but thankfully, Christine is also in the picture.

“Well duh! Evie sings like a star, we’re all fans of him”

Evan flushes, small smile directed at her, then he turns to Kleinman.

“Why are you here Jared?” 


	3. Buzzing

When Jared was seven, his best friend lost a dad and gained what Jared thought was the coolest power, creating raw energy; a few weeks later, after a particularly annoying prank by his brother, Jared gained his. With time Jared’s relationship with Evan thinned into a barely visible string, as Jared spent more and more time practicing; and then, in freshman year of high school, Evan met Christine.

Jared’s become accustomed to small legs climbing through his body, to wings flapping by his ears, some are more frequent visitors than others, he’s not a summoner, he can only control; the bugs still come to him, never harming, but always a little curious. He’s most likely the only person in the world never to have been stung by a mosquito, even if he’s the only thing with blood in a swarm of them; and they’re single minded creatures, Jared would know.

The easiest to control are those with hive minds, ants being of his favorite due to them being everywhere, but he does enjoy the fact that he has wasps and hornets just as easily at his beck and call. Sometimes though, if he’s feeling particularly annoyed at someone, he’ll send a cockroach or fly at them; they’re a little harder to convince, since they prefer not to be flung into the air or be swatted or stepped on, but worth it for the reactions, particularly the roaches.

It works kind of like impulse signals, that only he and the bugs can feel; Jared would send a thought of what he wanted done, and the bug would send back a feeling, which gives Jared a general idea on whether the critter agrees or disagrees with the command, though the only bug to have ever out-right refused him was a butterfly, and the refusal was promptly followed by sharp pain and the thing falling to the ground, unmoving.

Which is why arachnids are another thing, because it’s not that they refuse Jared, it’s just that they’re built in a way where the impulse never reaches them in the first place, so they continue doing their thing, as animals tend to. Sometimes, though it’s rare, the bugs will send the impulse first, like today with the ant Jared had followed into the auditorium; only that’s not something he’s willing to admit, the fact that he hears and does what the bugs tell him sometimes, that his power is a two-way thing.

So he looks at Evan Hansen, whom, ok, it’s a little impressive that Evan is actually maintaining eye contact, so like, Jared’s pause is absolutely excusable, really.

“Saw Murphy sneak in, figured I’d follow”

He’s fully ready to make a comment about how it was worth it, because he now had something to hold against Murphy, when he has to sneeze over a sudden increase of dust in the auditorium; when he dares look, Christine is smiling sharply at him.

“Connor’s the only non-member of the drama club allowed here”

Jared feels a shiver run through his back, and sends back a tight lipped smile.

“I was never here”

And promptly leaves before she can cover him in glitter again; her powers are similar to his in the sense that she needs the actual powder-substance for it to work, but she’s never not carrying glitter with her.

Michael Mell is a simple guy, really, honest to a fault, so when asked if he would join this or that club on his sound related powers he’d have to explain that no, it wasn’t that he controlled sound, or at least not existing sound, he could level the pitch, volume, and length of sound waves, but only those he created himself; he could even use them as a sonar, which had been really helpful here and there.

He was attuned, in a way, understood soundwaves intimately but could not explain it in the terms of someone who worked with them; it was instinct. And he could interact with other sounds, by using his own, if the waves were exactly flipped, they’d cancel each other out; and he’d developed quite the sharp eardrums, it’s why he always had noise cancelling headphones on hand.

He did love music, loved the way he could nearly drown everything else with it, how it kept his power smooth, ineffective unless Michael pushed; someone tried to explain it to Michael once, but it had only served to annoy him, like if someone explained to you how to breathe, and suddenly you find yourself overly conscious of how you do it, so yeah, annoying.

He’s not the only person annoyed at his power, though he thinks Jeremy has more reason to get frustrated. Unlike Michael’s, who creates, Jeremy controls; ice in particular, which has only served in making him less likely to show it off, though he’s also immune to freezing.

Jeremy’s resent towards his power goes further than him simply thinking it’s useless, though he has complained over needing ice already there in order to even use it; but he wasn’t the only one with an ice-based power, and the other person created his much like Michael did with music. Jeremy had confided in him that sometimes, when he saw _him_ using the ice he felt compelled closer, magnetized; Michael has never felt it, even with others whose powers deal with sound, but has heard of other ‘mancers’ who go through similar things.

Still, Michael wished it was literally anyone else at school pulling icicles out of thin air, because knowing his best friend was magically magnetized to the guy who was his biggest bully was not fun; and the fact that Jeremy disliked his power over this was, while understandable, also really fucking shitty.

He notes some people nearby covering their ears and looking around in confusion, he takes a deep breath and apologizes loudly as he cuts the sound wave off; the group nod in acknowledgement and move on, Michael puts his headphones back on and turns on his music.


	4. Refraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun thing about this power au is that I get to play with each character’s approach to them freely, even though I have a list of who gets what power. A lot of things are different, because the background is different; domino effects and all that.   
> Also, I had too much fun writing Zoe’s POV; this AU is maybe more ambitious than planned, is the thing.

When Zoe was nine, her brother woke her up by lifting her into the air with a powerful wind current, and then, in a second, he was under her to catch her with the biggest smug look. This was before the fallout, before the screaming, when Connor and her were normal siblings; and this was how he decided to test his brand new powers, because he’d developed two.

It had made sense, to nine-year-old Zoe, that her brother took so long because he had more than one power; particularly when their family didn’t really have such late bloomers normally. She never got to ask him what the second power was, and doubts she ever will now; and because she doesn’t know what it is, she has no idea if he ever uses it.

Zoe likes using her powers often, whenever she can find a reason to, likes how people always get a little star struck if she does things correctly. Illusions are an interesting thing, really easy to turn into neat tricks she can show off; Connor used to do that too when they were younger, create whirlwind with leaves or petals just to make her laugh.

It’s a little exhausting, realizing how much of her spins tethered to him, but better now than it had been once upon a time; he’s less of a hurricane since he started spending time in the auditorium. He still has moments where he sends stuff flying and moves a little too fast for it to be normal; he still needs help, and Zoe wishes they’d both could get that, because she needs help too.

She also wants to maybe talk to him, whenever the jazz band does something with the drama club and she sees him wandering about like a shadow, or even helping out if asked; about as dangerous as a summer breeze. And maybe Connor’s powers fit him a little too well, and maybe Zoe got too used to utilizing that to her advantage; or maybe the raw power of it made her jealous, after all, one couldn’t exactly attack with an illusion.

You could, however, hurt someone with them, hang wish fulfillment right by their nose and shatter it like glass with so much as the wave of a finger; it was a sobering thing. Zoe liked her powers, but she doesn’t love them, can’t possibly love them; not when she knows the guilt coiled like a serpent beneath their more malevolent use.

And, yeah, yeah, Zoe was having a day.

Even a capital D day.

A Day.

Such fun.

So, Zoe was having a Day, thinking about the dark corners of illusory images was never a good sign, like, might start making things around her change color bad; which was always fun to explain to people who didn’t understand how light worked, much less how Zoe’s illusions worked through it. Please do note the sarcasm.

Day days often involved a lot of thinking in circles, and a lot of thinking about Connor; though the second was a lot more recent, tandem with the whole drama club thing, however that worked. They also involved a lot of unconscious bending of reality as perceived through sight.

The wonders of light refraction, really.

Cool stuff.

Zoe cannot explain it to save her life.

Used that storage unit of her brain for pentagram reading, as you do; because heaven forbid she invest time in learning about things that come to her naturally.

She doesn’t technically need to know.

It’s not gonna change her ability to use her powers.

Still, Alana once explained it to her, so she knew it was cool stuff.

What she managed to remember from that particular conversation anyway.

Little distracted both by Alana’s general prettiness, and the regular thought loops thing.

As one does.

Days, huh?

The library was quiet, or well, quieter than usual, which should have been expected given Alana was of the few people who chose to have her free period in the middle of the class day, since most people like to use the excuse of last block free period to get out of school earlier; Alana, likes to use free period to surround herself with books and silence. Only, today, it’s quieter than it’s ever been.

She feels a shiver climbing up her spine, senses sharpening by the second she spends without seeing anyone, without hearing anything; too much of anything…

Alana tries to think of something else, like her power, which is sound based, or she thinks it’s sound based, a lot of people swear it is word based instead, but Alana’s ability to pronounce perfectly doesn’t expand to languages she hasn’t learned yet, or even words she has only read; nor does it explain how sometimes she can make herself heard through a million other voices.

The problem, then, is the fact that Alana doesn’t actually know how her power works, since it doesn’t seem to affect anything but herself; and weird as it may sound, she’s not particularly interested. Though powers are actually quite fascinating a subject, and she does indulge in asking her peers about theirs, and she’s found the most intriguing theory.

According to others who have acquired an interest for powers other than their own, there’s a rare tendency where some people seem to have powers that don’t suit them; tales of people with enhanced strength breaking their bones, people with water breathing who can’t actually go all that deep due to pressure, and many more. This has led people to believe that humans actually have two powers as opposed to just the one, like many believe.

Alana had been reluctant to take too much of the theory serious, until she saw Evan produce an entire tendril of lightening-blue light when she had been sure his power was something related to controlling machines; and that discovery took her to noticing it in others too, things they could do that had little to do with their known power.

So maybe Alana had both the ability people thought her to have, and the one she thought she did; and knew close to nothing about both. But she’d also seen proof that all people had two abilities, and no one even realized that; and honestly that was so much more interesting than some voice related power and its diction-based sidekick.

Alana sighed, eyes falling once again on the papers she had spread over the table, she wouldn’t have the time to do this at any other point of the day. She sighed once more, straightening her posture on the chair, and resolutely put her attention on her work.

Just in time, the librarian started making the usual rounds of making sure every book was in place, gifting Alana with some much needed background noise.

It is only the beginning of the school year, but Rich has lost any and all understanding of what exactly is going on; which, usually, takes a little longer; like, up to the first tests of the year, not this fourth day of school bullshit.

Like, sure, he can get Jake wanting to join the play, guy has a crush on Caligula, it’s his best shot; but also, Jake could’ve gotten close to her in literally any other way. And, actually, that’s all Rich really understands of the situation; he maybe gets the trying to be chill with Hansen, but there’s no way that’s good for Jake, given his powers.

Personally, Rich stays clear off of people with heat related powers as a rule, also Jeremy, but that’s a different problem; there’s a story there, because under normal circumstances, their powers are compatible as hell.

Not that Jeremy would ever want to work with Rich, given their ‘tense’ relationship; which, granted, that was Rich’s fault, but not for that any less true. Guy just gets under his skin, and the fact that he’s un-freezable makes trying ice on him a little too tempted; only, knows how that will turn.

He knows about the pull, not only because he feels it acutely against the pulse-point of his left wrist, but also because Jeremy is about as subtle as the sound doors make when Murphy walks by; spoiler, wind plus open door equals very loud sounds. By proxy, he also knows Jeremy is trying his hardest to ignore it, so Rich does the same; it’s not as easy as it sounds.

He’s been better at it since the second half of last year, and he plans to get even better this one, if only because he knows that once it’s over it’ll be goodbye school, and thus, goodbye Jeremy. There’s that feeling in his wrist again, like someone tied a rope to his blood vessels and started tugging. He’s quick to cover it with his right hand and leave a thin coat of ice behind.

Rich isn’t supposed to use his ice on himself, as his body isn’t freeze-proof and will hurt himself, but the cold helps abate the tugging, and he’s used very little of it; it’s like pressing an ice-cube to his skin, really.

Maybe he should stop avoiding people with heat based powers, if only so he could have someone to stop him from getting frost-bite; or worse, hypothermia. The school’s nurse will eventually tire of his bullshit.


	5. Refraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun thing about this power au is that I get to play with each character’s approach to them freely, even though I have a list of who gets what power. A lot of things are different, because the background is different; domino effects and all that. 
> 
> Also, I had too much fun writing Zoe’s POV; this AU is maybe more ambitious than planned, is the thing.

When Zoe was nine, her brother woke her up by lifting her into the air with a powerful wind current, and then, in a second, he was under her to catch her with the biggest smug look. This was before the fallout, before the screaming, when Connor and her were normal siblings; and this was how he decided to test his brand new powers, because he’d developed two.

It had made sense, to nine-year-old Zoe, that her brother took so long because he had more than one power; particularly when their family didn’t really have such late bloomers normally. She never got to ask him what the second power was, and doubts she ever will now; and because she doesn’t know what it is, she has no idea if he ever uses it.

Zoe likes using her powers often, whenever she can find a reason to, likes how people always get a little star struck if she does things correctly. Illusions are an interesting thing, really easy to turn into neat tricks she can show off; Connor used to do that too when they were younger, create whirlwind with leaves or petals just to make her laugh.

It’s a little exhausting, realizing how much of her spins tethered to him, but better now than it had been once upon a time; he’s less of a hurricane since he started spending time in the auditorium. He still has moments where he sends stuff flying and moves a little too fast for it to be normal; he still needs help, and Zoe wishes they’d both could get that, because she needs help too.

She also wants to maybe talk to him, whenever the jazz band does something with the drama club and she sees him wandering about like a shadow, or even helping out if asked; about as dangerous as a summer breeze. And maybe Connor’s powers fit him a little too well, and maybe Zoe got too used to utilizing that to her advantage; or maybe the raw power of it made her jealous, after all, one couldn’t exactly attack with an illusion.

You could, however, hurt someone with them, hang wish fulfillment right by their nose and shatter it like glass with so much as the wave of a finger; it was a sobering thing. Zoe liked her powers, but she doesn’t love them, can’t possibly love them; not when she knows the guilt coiled like a serpent beneath their more malevolent use.

And, yeah, yeah, Zoe was having a day.

Even a capital D day.

A Day.

Such fun.

So, Zoe was having a Day, thinking about the dark corners of illusory images was never a good sign, like, might start making things around her change color bad; which was always fun to explain to people who didn’t understand how light worked, much less how Zoe’s illusions worked through it. Please do note the sarcasm.

Day days often involved a lot of thinking in circles, and a lot of thinking about Connor; though the second was a lot more recent, tandem with the whole drama club thing, however that worked. They also involved a lot of unconscious bending of reality as perceived through sight.

The wonders of light refraction, really.

Cool stuff.

Zoe cannot explain it to save her life.

Used that storage unit of her brain for music reading, as you do; because heaven forbid she invest time in learning about things that come to her naturally.

She doesn’t technically need to know.

It’s not gonna change her ability to use her powers.

Still, Alana once explained it to her, so she knew it was cool stuff.

What she managed to remember from that particular conversation anyway.

Little distracted both by Alana’s general prettiness, and the regular thought loops thing.

As one does.

Days, huh?

The library was quiet, or well, quieter than usual, which should have been expected given Alana was of the few people who chose to have her free period in the middle of the class day, since most people like to use the excuse of last block free period to get out of school earlier; Alana, likes to use free period to surround herself with books and silence. Only, today, it’s quieter than it’s ever been.

She feels a shiver climbing up her spine, senses sharpening by the second she spends without seeing anyone, without hearing anything; too much of anything…

Alana tries to think of something else, like her power, which is sound based, or she thinks it’s sound based, a lot of people swear it is word based instead, but Alana’s ability to pronounce perfectly doesn’t expand to languages she hasn’t learned yet, or even words she has only read; nor does it explain how sometimes she can make herself heard through a million other voices.

The problem, then, is the fact that Alana doesn’t actually know how her power works, since it doesn’t seem to affect anything but herself; and weird as it may sound, she’s not particularly interested. Though powers are actually quite fascinating a subject, and she does indulge in asking her peers about theirs, and she’s found the most intriguing theory.

According to others who have acquired an interest for powers other than their own, there’s a rare tendency where some people seem to have powers that don’t suit them; tales of people with enhanced strength breaking their bones, people with water breathing who can’t actually go all that deep due to pressure, and many more. This has led people to believe that humans actually have two powers as opposed to just the one, like many believe.

Alana had been reluctant to take too much of the theory serious, until she saw Evan produce an entire tendril of lightening-blue light when she had been sure his power was something related to controlling machines; and that discovery took her to noticing it in others too, things they could do that had little to do with their known power.

So maybe Alana had both the ability people thought her to have, and the one she thought she did; and knew close to nothing about both. But she’d also seen proof that all people had two abilities, and no one even realized that; and honestly that was so much more interesting than some voice related power and its diction-based sidekick.

Alana sighed, eyes falling once again on the papers she had spread over the table, she wouldn’t have the time to do this at any other point of the day. She sighed once more, straightening her posture on the chair, and resolutely put her attention on her work.

Just in time, the librarian started making the usual rounds of making sure every book was in place, gifting Alana with some much needed background noise.

It is only the beginning of the school year, but Rich has lost any and all understanding of what exactly is going on; which, usually, takes a little longer; like, up to the first tests of the year, not this fourth day of school bullshit.

Like, sure, he can get Jake wanting to join the play, guy has a crush on Caligula, it’s his best shot; but also, Jake could’ve gotten close to her in literally any other way. And, actually, that’s all Rich really understands of the situation; he maybe gets the trying to be chill with Hansen, but there’s no way that’s good for Jake, given his powers.

Personally, Rich stays clear off of people with heat related powers as a rule, also Jeremy, but that’s a different problem; there’s a story there, because under normal circumstances, their powers are compatible as hell.

Not that Jeremy would ever want to work with Rich, given their ‘tense’ relationship; which, granted, that was Rich’s fault, but not for that any less true. Guy just gets under his skin, and the fact that he’s un-freezable makes trying ice on him a little too tempting; only, Rich knows how that will turn.

He knows about the pull, not only because he feels it acutely against the pulse-point of his left wrist, but also because Jeremy is about as subtle as the sound doors make when Murphy walks by; spoiler, wind plus open door equals very loud sounds. By proxy, he also knows Jeremy is trying his hardest to ignore it, so Rich does the same; it’s not as easy as it sounds.

He’s been better at it since the second half of last year, and he plans to get even better this one, if only because he knows that once it’s over it’ll be goodbye school, and thus, goodbye Jeremy. There’s that feeling in his wrist again, like someone tied a rope to his blood vessels and started tugging. He’s quick to cover it with his right hand and leave a thin coat of ice behind.

Rich isn’t supposed to use his ice on himself, as his body isn’t freeze-proof and will hurt himself, but the cold helps abate the tugging, and he’s used very little of it; it’s like pressing an ice-cube to his skin, really.

Maybe he should stop avoiding people with heat based powers, if only so he could have someone to stop him from getting frost-bite; or worse, hypothermia. The school’s nurse will eventually tire of his bullshit.


	6. Author’s Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd say sorry, but eh, I'm just demotivated.

You know what, actually, I’m no longer finding an inspiration for this, so I’ll do a rundown of some things. Firstly, the powers!!

Everyone has two powers, one is more prominent than the other, but both work in tandem more often than not; this is why the wide majority of people are convinced they only have the one power.

The powers are divided into two: the ones that bring something into existence, and the ones that grant control over something existing.

Evan’s main power is discharging energy (he creates the energy himself, and can control it to an extent with practice), his secondary power is controlling electricity (though he has an easier time with machines, the fact that animals work on electric impulses does mean he can control them too)

Christine’s main power is controlling powder-like substances (the substance must already be present, which has lead her into always carrying glitter), her secondary power is reversal (she can turn the effects of a power against the person using it within a certain time-frame).

Connor’s main power is wind creation (he’s constantly sending gusts of wind to keep assholes away, but can make them stronger if necessary), his second power is time-control (under stress, he can slow or speed up the passing of time) {this is why he’s so aware of having two powers}

Michael’s main power is creating sound waves (if calm, he can regulate the pitch and frequency of these waves), his secondary power is sonar (he can use the reverb as means of sight, and has developed a sharper hearing than other humans)

Jared’s main power is controlling insects (on an impulse-response sort of way), his secondary power is antennae (which is why the bugs can send impulses back to him).

Jeremy’s main power is ice-bending (he can only control ice that already exists), his secondary power is ice-immunity (he cannot freeze/could face temperatures below zero naked with little to no repercussion health-wise)

Zoe’s powers are light-refraction, and light-shaping (she can shape illusions by controlling the light particles in her surroundings, which she can generate herself when stressed)

Jake’s main power is emotion-boosting (he can affect how strongly someone feels something), his secondary power is super-empathy (he’s overly aware of people’s emotions in the first place)

Alana’s main power is basically the spell ‘sonorum’ from HP (she can make her own voice sound as though she’s talking through a megaphone), her secondary power is diction (which makes it so she never stumbles a word) {Michael and her are actually sort of repelled by each other on account of sounds in opposing frequencies cancelling each other out; kinda like same polarity magnets}

Rich’s main power is ice creation (if he paces himself he can freeze entire buildings), his secondary power is temperature-control (which helps keeping what he freezes frozen)

Also little excerpt I had to edit out because I couldn’t take it anywhere:

There’s something about holding an ice cube on bare fingers and feeling nothing at all, about being able to force it into a new shape, or to move, with only a thought; and there’s something to the fact that he could do that with any amount of ice should he find it. Jeremy supposes his power could be useful, for like artic expeditions, or something; he’s mostly bothered by the fact that he can’t use them if there’s no actual ice present.

There’s also that thing where sometimes, when he happens to see a certain situation 

Finally, there was going to be a scene where Connor was getting surrounded by a bunch of assholes, and Evan and Jake would see it, and kind of both shoot off, which means Evan extra shoots off because of how Jake’s powers work, and it would’ve been pure lightning-like energy whipping around, and lights blinking, and everyone’s hairs standing up, and the entire hall charged to hell. Like it would’ve been cool, and terrifying, and would’ve settled a weird sort of friendship between Evan and Jake; which surprised me too when I ideated that particular scenario, don’t worry.

That was the gist of it though, I didn’t really have anything else planned, which is probably why I’m quitting it like this. Anyhow, I’m gonna go concentrate of my other work, because I’m actually making progress in there.

Bye.


End file.
